Boaris
Boaris is the main antagonist of the indie horror game Dreaming Mary. He is one of the four characters (the other being Penn Guindel, Foxanne, and Bunnilda) in Mary/Mari's Dream World, and the one representing her father. Biography At one point of life, Mari's uncle (or, possibly, her biological father), Gwendel (possibly named Glenn), married Mari's mother (possibly named Ana), who was his brother's love of life. Since then, the two brothers began a rivalry, with Gwendel's brother hating him more and more. At some point of life, some incident spurred Mari's imprisonment in her room and her mother's death. Father isolated Mari as much as possible, hiring a maid and a tutor. However, Gwendel still made his impact on his niece, sending a stuffed penguin to her. However, Gwendel was unable to save her from his brother. Eventually, he began to "mold" Mary into a faithful lover by sexually abusing her. When Mary first arrives into his garden, Boaris, like the rest of the characters of the Dream World, says that he missed her, refers to her as his "darling", and says that the world is both beautiful and all hers, implying that he was responsible for making the Dream World. After Mary visits all of the characters and returns to Boaris's garden, he asks her to bring three seeds from them and return to him so they could go deeper into the dreams. However, when Mary asks them about the seeds, Penn, Foxanne and Bunnilda react with fear, thinking that she would leave the dream world, and, in order to get the seeds, Mary has to win their tests (answering Bunnilda's question about who was Adonis' lover, playing a hide-and-seek game with Foxanne, and answering who was Ana's book dedicated to to Penn Guindel). If she loses, she has to give them one of her lily petals. Since lily petals are symbolical for innocence, that would imply that Foxanne, Bunnilda and Penn are stealing her innocence. When Mary returns to Boaris, he asks her to give him one of her petals in order to get a seed from him. Depending on the player's actions, Mary can give it to Boaris or not. If player does the latter, Boaris reacts with surprise, and asks her to rethink this decision, saying that she deserves his seed. If Mary stil' does not give her petal, he reacts with shock and rage. If Mary chooses to have the seed, she goes into the door with the four holes and the credits scene appears, with all her friends - however, Boaris is shown under the phrase "The Beginning of a Nightmare" and above the "Good night, Mary", implying that he (or the father) sexually assaults her. However, if Mary chooses to enter the hidden door in the wall, she can hear that someone is calling her, and finds a blank white room with a painting and a bowl with a sea angel. Depending on the actions of the player, Mary can break it, and the sea angel floats away. Mary follows the sea angel into her bedroom. If she touches the painting in the bedroom, a nightmarish version of the room is revealed, with the painting replaced by a hole. If she has the Gold Leaf Key, she can open the locked door, and, in order to get the good ending, it is necessary to have the Gold Leaf Key. In the living room, under the penguin doll (Penn Guindel's representation) there is a note, with someone named Ana thanking Glenn for help. Since Ana is implied to be Mari's mother, and Glenn is implied to be her uncle (and Penn Guindel), it is possible that Boaris, one of the representations of Mari's father, might have been opposing Glenn. In the nightmarish version of the bedroom, a monstrous shadow (who is implied to be Mari's father) chases Mari, and, if Mari manages to escape the shadow into the red painting, she appears in a hallway, with the sea angel swimming. She then finds a blue room with a tree and a door with three rusty locks. If she has three rusty keys, she appears in what is supposed to be the real world, and has a different design. If she has the Gold Leaf Key, she can unlock the door and escape. However, the credits to this ending imply that she might be still dreaming. Appearance Boaris is a humanoid, slim boar in a red-brown shirt and brown pants. He has what appears to be a beard of fur on his neck. He also has red eyes, tusks and sharp teeth. The Chaser has a black body made out of swirls. If the player gets captured by the beast, it is revealed it has a (possibly white) face with no eyes, a humanoid nose, and sharp teeth. Trivia *Boaris is one of the two representations of Mary's father (the other being the shadow), and the representation in the Dream World. *It is theorized by the older version of Sleeping Beauty in Penn's library and Boaris mentioning "pleasurable things" that her father, who is represented by Boaris, either molests Mari in her sleep or rapes her. Category:Animals Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Alter-Ego Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Monsters Category:Symbolic Category:Nameless Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Trickster Category:Enigmatic Category:Misogynists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Related to Hero Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath